gineipaediafandomcom-20200213-history
Legend of Galactic Heroes Gaiden (OVA)
(Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説外伝, Ginga Eiyū Densetsu Gaiden) is the fifth animated adaptation (counting films) of Tanaka Yoshiki's Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels. The series was originally released in Japan between February 1998 and July 2000. Series 1 The Gaiden Series 1 (Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説 外伝1), released in February 1998, is the first animated adaptation of the Legend of Galactic Heroes Gaiden, or side stories, series of novels, comprising of adaptations of the short stories Silver-White Valley, Dreams of the Morning, Songs of the Night, Dishonour and the novel A Hundred Billion Stars, a Hundred Billion Lights. The Silver-White Valley The Silver-White Valley (Japanese: 白銀の谷) is the first arc of the first Gaiden series. It covers the first military assignment of Reinhard von Lohengramm (then Müsel) and Siegfried Kircheis in the frontier planet of Kapche-Lanka upon their graduation from an Imperial military preparatory school. Dreams of the Morning, Songs of the Night Dreams of the Morning, Songs of the Night (Japanese: 朝の夢、夜の歌) is the second arc of the first Gaiden series. It covers the short stint of Reinhard von Müsel and Siegfried Kircheis in the Military Police where they were tasked to investigate a murder case that occurred in their alma mater. Dishonour Dishonour (Japanese: 汚名) is the third arc of the first Gaiden series. It covers a vacation Siegfried Kircheis took in the artificial resort satellite Kreuznach III prior to the Battle of Astarte, where he found himself unexpectedly involved in a drug trafficking case and was requested by the local police to assist in cracking the case. A Hundred Billion Stars, a Hundred Billion Lights A Hundred Billion Stars, a Hundred Billion Lights (Japanese: 千億の星、千億の光) is the fourth and longest arc of the first Gaiden series. It mainly covers the continued ascendancy of Reinhard von Müsel's military career, as well as revealing more about the background of the famed Alliance special infantry regiment Rosen Ritter, and the one man that crossed the paths of both of these actors. Series 2 The Gaiden Series 2 (Japanese: 銀河英雄伝説 外伝2), released between December 1999 and July 2000, is the second animated adaptation of the side stories from the Legend of Galactic Heroes series of novels, comprising of the adaptations of the novels Spiral Labyrinth and part of Star Crusher (adapted as The Third Battle of Tiamat), as well as the original stories The Mutineer, The Duellist and The Retriever. Spiral Labyrinth Spiral Labyrinth (Japanese: 螺旋迷宮) is the first arc of the second Gaiden series. It covers the early military career of Yang Wen-li, including his famous evacuation of the civilians in El Facil. It also introduced Bruce Ashbey, the greatest military commander in Alliance history prior to Yang, and his exploits via Yang's research. The Mutineer The Mutineer (Japanese: 叛乱者) is the second arc of the second Gaiden series. It covers the first assignment of Reinhard von Müsel and Siegfried Kircheis in the Imperial Fleet, where they were assigned as Chief Navigator and Security Officer respectively aboard the destroyer Hameln II and were caught in a critical situation during one of their routine patrols. The Duellist The Duellist (Japanese: 決闘者) is the third arc of the second Gaiden series. It covers the events after the Mutineer arc, where Reinhard found himself involved in Imperial power politics as he volunteered to duel on behalf of Viscountess Dorothea von Schafhausen, a friend of his sister Annerose von Grünewald, to settle a dispute over mining rights. The Retriever The Retriever (Japanese: 奪還者) is the fourth arc of the second Gaiden series. It covers a secret mission entrusted to Reinhard von Müsel by military intelligence to infiltrate Alliance space with only the cruiser which he was captain of to apprehend a defecting noble and to retrieve a top secret military device that the defector had stolen prior to his escape. The Third Battle of Tiamat The Third Battle of Tiamat (Japanese: 第三次ティアマト会戦) is the fifth and final arc of the second Gaiden series. In two episodes, it covers a battle between an Imperial expeditionary force and three Alliance fleets, which initially favours the Alliance but which turns into a decisive Imperial victory through the timely intervention of Reinhard von Müsel's fleet. It also touches on Spiral Labyrinth's recurring theme of Bruce Ashbey's legacy, and how it impacts both sides in the ongoing war. Theme songs Opening themes *Kid (Series 1) **Performance: AKEMI **Lyrics and composition: Himeno Shinya (credited as David Himeno) **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) *Story of Time (Series 2) **Performance: AKEMI **Lyrics and composition: Himeno Shinya (credited as David Himeno) **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) Ending themes *Setsumei (説明 Explanations) (The Silver-White Valley) **Performance and lyrics: Ogura Kei **Composition: Ogura Kei and Abe Mio **Arrangement: Takezawa Yutaka *Nagai Tsukiai (永い付き合い Long Relationships) (Dreams of the Morning, Songs of the Night) **Performance and lyrics: Ogura Kei **Composition: Kakizaki Hiroshi **Arrangement: Takezawa Yutaka *Yuku Toki, Iwau Toki (逝くとき、祝うとき Time to Mourn, Time to Celebrate) (Dishonour) **Performance and lyrics: Ogura Kei **Composition: Kanou Masaaki **Arrangement: Takezawa Yutaka *Aurora no Adagio (オーロラのアダージョ Aurora's Adagio) (A Hundred Billion Stars, a Hundred Billion Lights) **Performance and lyrics: Ogura Kei **Composition: Kisugi Takao **Arrangement: Onozaki Kousuke *Bokutachi no Kouseki (僕たちの航跡 Our Trail) (Spiral Labyrinth) **Performance, lyrics and composition: Ogura Kei **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) *Yakusokusareta Mirai (約束された未来 The Promised Future) (Series 2 Episodes 15-28) **Performance, lyrics and composition: Ogura Kei **Arrangement: Kawabe Shin (credited as Kazato Shinsuke) Category:Animation